


A brighter future

by PurpleShamrock



Series: Rowvember 2020 [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Boss and Johnny are mentioned, Dane and Dex being little schemers, Gen, Other, Troy wants none of it, but he has to play nice, in the bradshaw way of contempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShamrock/pseuds/PurpleShamrock
Summary: Dane has planes for Shivington, as he had with Saints Row, they make lives infinitely better, of course, displacing poor people? Not him. Maybe they moved away somewhere. One thing stands in his way though, causing him many, many headaches, and so he calls on Troy Bradshaw and Dexter Jackson to gain the inside intel he needs on the purple wearing thugs and their leader. Knowledge is power after all and that psychopath torched the crown jewel in the Ultor empire.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145972
Kudos: 1





	A brighter future

“Mr Vogel, your guests are here to see you.”  
“Thanks Jamie, send them in.” Dane replied, but he wasn’t truly paying attention, he had a migraine coming on, the restoration of the church in Saints Row was going to be more expensive than what was first thought, it had been completely gutted. Pews destroyed, the tourism plaques decimated, stained glass burnt black if not blasted out, the drapery a charred twisted, blackened mess.Say what you want about the Boss, but the psychopath was thorough. The door to the office swung open, and Dane looked up from the damage reports to see Dex Jackson and Troy Bradshaw storming in, neither happy to be around the other.  
“Whadd’ya want Vogel?” Troy snapped, and Dane spied the wound dressing peeking out from under his hat. He stood, and shook each hand in turn, plastering a smile onto his face.  
“Gentlemen! Thanks for coming by.”  
“Whadd’ya want Vogel?” Troy repeated, slower this time before he took his hand back and crossed his arms.  
“Why? You got somewhere to be Bradshaw?” Dex asked, and Dane’s eyes flicked between the two of them as Troy’s head whipped round.  
“How about protecting Stilwater from the Sociopaths you two have pissed off?”  
“Why? What’s Shea done now?” Dex asked pointedly, and Troy stared at him.  
“I wasn’t talkin’ about Shea, but since you mentioned her specifically, let’s talk. You really thought the Masako were gonna take her out?! Really?!”  
“The Masako are highly trained.” Dane interrupted, more to dwell on his train of thought than defend Dex’s plan, and Troy looked round at him.  
“Yeah and that bitch doesn’t know how to die.” he answered, before rounding back on Dex, “All you’ve done is piss her the fuck off, and I paid for it.” he said, pointing at his head, and Dex also crossed his arms, eyebrow raised.  
“But did you die though?”  
“No but Julius did. The man comes to you for protection and you sell him out?”  
“He was bad for business. They both are.” Dex sighed, and Dane thought that right there, Dex had a point. Troy however, very much didn’t.  
“The list of people you’re screwin’ over is getting’ longer Dex, I don’t like it.” Troy waved a hand and began to pace, and Dex's eyes tracked the chiefs frantic movements.  
“I worked hard to get where I am now, I’m not letting anyone get in the way of that.”  
“Well _congratulations _, you’re squarely on her shit list. I’ll tell you right now Dex, money don’t mean anythin’ when you’re dead.”  
“Providing she doesn’t get taken out fighting the gang war.” Dex shrugged, and Troy shook his head.  
“I wouldn’t count on that.”  
“Why not? Johnny’s got laid out didn’t he? Nobody’s untouchable, which reminds me-” Dex paused, turning to face Dane. “-why aren’t you getting your clients on that?”  
“What and make a slaughterhouse out of a hospital? That’s the last thing this city needs.” Dane replied, gang violence was everywhere but hospitals should at least be _safe _.  
“That’s the first thing you’ve said that I’ve ever agreed with.” Troy muttered, he sighed and continued his pacing.  
“Besides, he’s very protected.” Dane added, he had been told that the Saints leader was there day and night, and when she was called away for whatever reason, some Saints were posted at the door. Nobody got in or out of that room without O’Connor knowing about it. And while Dane was told by the staff at the hospital that they were worried, apparently the Saints hadn’t been any trouble. “Nobody’s getting to Johnny Gat to do him harm.” he said, more to Dex than Troy, and Dex looked at the floor and laughed, shaking his head.  
“Of course.”  
“Now if you two are finished? How about we get to the meat of the issue?” Dane asked, striding out from behind his desk.  
“Yeah, sounds good. So you started makin’ deals with the Brotherhood as well as the Ronin now?” Troy then shot at him, and Dane could feel his tongue tripping over words half formed.  
“Mr Maero came to me with a very lucrative partnership where-”  
“You were gonna screw him over, and now the Saints have the guns." Troy pointed out, " You keep edging your bets, and you keep losin’ Vogel.”  
“Everything is under control.” Dane snapped, smoothing down the front of his suit, and Troy laughed, which made annoyance burn at the pit of his stomach.  
“So you planned for the Oyabun, and Jyunichi’s death right?”  
“The Ronin are the strongest organisation in Stilwater apart from Ultor.”  
“Right, and the strongest after that are the Saints.”  
“Without Gat? Hardly.” Dex scoffed.  
“It wasn’t Johnny that decimated the Samedi." Troy then said with the ghost of a smile on his lips, "the Brotherhood and Ronin are through, they just don’t know it yet. Eh Vogel,” Troy then said, addressing him, “you always want to be on the winning side? You’re backing the wrong horses.”____

As much as Dane didn’t want to admit it, Troy did have a point, but what was his game? If Vogel went into business with the Saints, he had no doubt he’d be able to curb them. The Saints leader was obviously loyal to a fault, as both Dex and Troy could attest, so she wasn’t a terribly smart woman. The problem was that he had sunk too much into the Ronin, and didn’t fancy burning that bridge yet, not when the money was still coming in.  
“No. We are _not _working with Shea O’Connor.” Dex’s voice broke him from his thoughts, his eyes steely, “believe me, been there, done that.”  
“But did you die though?” Troy cut in with a smirk. Dex glared, and Dane rolled his eyes, they were getting off topic again.  
“Gentleman, I’d hate to disrupt whatever _this _is, but I called you here for a reason. I have no plans to extend a hand to the Saints, now can we please-?” Dane asked, gesturing towards the greenscreen on the wall and tapping a button on his laptop, while the first mock ups of Shivington’s restoration flickered into view.  
“Let’s hear it.” Dex said, his eyes travelling across the wall, making sense on what he was seeing.  
“Now Shivington-” he began, when Troy’s mobile rang, and Dane glared at him, not that Troy was bothered clearly, he smiled right in Dane’s face. “Excuse me.” he said, then turned and walked to the other side of the room to look out at the view there, and Dane and Dex waited.  
“What the fuck?!” he suddenly exclaimed, “Jesus H fuckin’ Christ!” he pressed the mute button on his phone before he stormed back over.  
“What’s happening, what’s going on?” Dex asked, and Troy pointed at Vogel.  
“ _You _better reign in those fuckin’ Ronin! They’ve fuckin’ gone and done it! They’ve gone after Johnny Gat!”  
______

______ _ _

_____Dane reeled from that, and his mouth rapidly went dry as his heart started to race in his chest, his suit becoming uncomfortably hot as he lowered his eyes to his laptop and began typing, looking for the news, any news. He didn’t sanction this! _God dammit Shogo! I told you you couldn’t get to him! _He thought, his hands beginning to shake.  
“Yeah?” Troy asked, putting his phone back to his ear, and his face became a myriad of expressions, as Dane paused and waited for the next piece of information that would no doubt shake all his plans. And Troy returned his phone to his pocket before addressing Dane again.  
“Also while you’re reignin’ the Ronin in, you might wanna rethink your plans for the Saints,-"he said, jabbing his thumb in Dex's direction "he thinks they’re nothin’ without Johnny? Well they just got him back-” Troy looked from Dane to Dex with a smug smile. “Gat’s awake.”___

______ _ _


End file.
